


The Ocean Sang and I Know, We Belong

by milkymoonseung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Fights, Golden Age of Piracy, Gun Violence, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Gorgeous, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymoonseung/pseuds/milkymoonseung
Summary: Like the way he had been drawn into the ocean all of his life, Jisung was drawn into Seungmin since the first time they met. And for the flowers which bloomed in the coldest winter in his heart, he wouldn’t let Seungmin go, no matter how harsh the storm gets.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: A thousand memories and a million more to come





	The Ocean Sang and I Know, We Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZMemories) collection. 



> Happy 1000 days with SKZ!!  
> It doesn’t feel that long, but with SKZ we have been through a lot together. A lot can happen in the daily, but they always managed to bring joy, comfort and smiles into my life. And I’m so glad, so so glad they also gain strength to keep doing what they love, from our love.   
> I hope we can continue giving love and support with Skz as best as we can, as long as possible.   
> cause we all want to see them grow more and more, don’t we? 
> 
> And thank you Julia, for hosting this author collab!   
> Tis such a wonderful chance for staywriters!   
> To be honest I was nervous to join, at first. Because I wasn’t confident in my writings. But your words helped me a lot, Julia. They gave me the boost I needed to keep writing. Thank you so much for that! 
> 
> Also, this fic means so much for me. Because when I finished it, for the first time since forever, I found something that I want to do. It’s been so long—and I mean so long since I found I genuinely want to do something. You wouldn’t want to know. And this fic, through this author collab, helped me found it.   
> I’m grateful beyond words.   
> I’m not the best writer – I’m more of a poet, if I say so myself. But I can say I am happy and proud with this fic. And I hope you will enjoy reading it! 
> 
> Last, but not least, special thanks for Finn! Thank you so much for beta-ing this fic for me! You did a really great job! It did help me a lot! I said this before and I’ll say it again: you are the best! I love you and take care, always! 
> 
> Happy reading and stay safe!

The port was always a crowded place, the amount of drunkards stumbling through the street supported by giggly women at each side when the sun was still right above their heads left no room for Jisung to breathe.

Yet, with an unconcealed frown marring on his face, he followed his older crewmate Changbin. The pair made their way through the street and further across the port, Jisung slithered around to avoid colliding with those drunkards.

One could never know which type of drunkard they would stumble across, and Jisung crossed his fingers he would never have to meet any man who had slain a soul in his drunken state.

“We’re here,” Changbin shouted over the jarring noises of the drunkards, tearing Jisung’s attention from the streets.

Jisung nodded at him and followed him into a large building that has a vast collection of weapons hanging on the walls for display.

“Welcome, gentlemen,” said a short man with a thick beard covering half of his face upon their entrance. “What a lovely day it is to have two handsome lads visit my humble shop.”

“Do you have those multi-barreled blunderbusses,” Changbin asked, always one to say only what’s deemed important.

“Of course we do, my Lord,” the merchantman chuckled and came close to Changbin to lead him the way in the shop.

In a fleeting second, the merchantman’s eyes and Jisung met; he was wearing a smile, but the glint in his eyes told Jisung he was more cunning than the most notorious captain he’d ever heard of, and it ran shiver down Jisung’s spine.

Jisung rushed to Changbin’s other side, because as effective as Changbin was in negotiating, he was also painfully easy to be persuaded, which often resulted in overbuying trinkets that functioned only as decorations for their dearest sloop, The Molten Rose.

And with the merchantman’s sweet mouth, Jisung could already describe the extra weight they will have to carry to The Molten Rose, if he didn’t stop him.

Fortunately, it only took a half-hour of sand for Jisung to prevent Changbin from buying more lavish cannon, aside from the smaller weapons their Captain asked them to buy. But not without the merchantman glaring at him the whole time, before eventually they made their way out of the shop.

But of course, Changbin complained about it to Chan when they went back to The Molten Rose.

“It was explosive, Captain! It was not,” Changbin put his hands on the hip, glaring at Jisung, “useless!” 

“We already have explosive cannons, Bin-ah,” Chan said in a placating tone. “And we haven’t had a use of those. We don’t need more.”

“But it comes with a pink banner! It would look pretty on Molten Rose!”

Chan smiled, “Next time, we’ll buy it next time, okay?”

Changbin harrumphed and turned his head away, and Chan finally looked at Jisung. “Why don’t you see what the others are gonna make for dinner? They bought a lot of meat earlier.”

After Chan tilted his head in the direction of the door and one last glance at Changbin, Jisung excused himself out of the captain’s cabin, leaving the two alone.

He took his time trudging to the kitchen, marveling at The Molten Rose’s texture he knew so well and felt it under his fingertips to regulate his breath and calm heartbeat to prevent his heart from breaking out from his chest; because he knew Seungmin would be there in the kitchen with Felix and Hyunjin.

Seungmin, a son of a gentleman who ran from his estate after helping his family’s slaves escape, who then Chan helped run from the authorities when they caught him at the port. 

Seungmin, a gentleman himself, a handsome lad who always paid close attention with the stars sparkling in his eyes whenever his seniors showed him the way to do something, a mischievous fellow who often pulled pranks on his mates and laughed about it with an innocent face; Seungmin, a dangerously obedient boy who was as unguarded as he was intelligent. 

Seungmin, a man of Jisung’s deep adoration.

Their Captain and his other crewmates took a liking to Seungmin as soon as he joined them because of his courtesy and honesty. 

And Seungmin expressed himself openly, danced his silly dance every time he was happy, and sat by himself in their sleeping cabin when he was sad, with a quill and his journal as his only companion. 

Jisung found those traits cute, and later he found Seungmin never left his mind even when he was out of his sight, and that he couldn't stop his heart from running rampant every time Seungmin was near. 

Hyunjin's obnoxious loud cheer in the kitchen could be heard from another sloop, it pulled Jisung out of his reverie, drew a smile on Jisung's face and calmed his erratic heartbeat. 

But no one warned him about the skip his heart would do when he opened the kitchen door. 

Because there Seungmin stood, a wide smile painted on his face as he stirred a batter, and his figure lathered in a red shirt that accentuated his pale complexion. 

Jisung didn't gather that breathing was a hard task until he knew Seungmin. 

Seungmin walked into The Molten Rose donned in dark blue attire, with long strides and air of certainty in the way he carried himself; he looked nothing short of beautiful, almost magical—otherworldly, in the life he was about to start. 

And with the way he knew nothing of the maritime life, either Felix, Hyunjin or him had to show him how to perform his duty, Jisung had a mind to send him ashore, in hope he would live his life with ease. 

_ Seungmin laughed then, because apparently Jisung couldn't keep his thoughts to himself. "You're nothing but kind to me, Jisung, and I sincerely thank you for that. But ever since I sent my Nan away, I was done living an easy life at the cost of someone else's liberty to live for themselves. Yes, this is harder than what I've learned of, but it will be a good learning for my own book of life."  _

_ Under the pale moonlight, Seungmin's kind smile that night was something Jisung could only describe as ethereal, almost dreamlike.  _

_ Engulfed in a loose soft blue shirt, with the vast darkness embracing him and the myriad of stars dancing above his head, and the sea breeze ruffling his matted with sweat hair, Seungmin had perpetuated his own image in Jisung's day and night.  _

Jisung never knew  _ that Seungmin _ would have a competition, until Seungmin wore red before his very eyes. 

Jisung's favored color. 

When Jisung's gaze ventured to Seungmin's face, Seungmin was already looking at him, his pale skin tinted rosy on the cheeks. 

"Um, hi," Seungmin greeted, biting his lower lip, tugging the hem of his shirt. "What do you think? Felix said you like red." 

Then it dawned on Jisung that the room had fallen silent, they could hear his heartbeat picked up inside. 

"Gorgeous," rolled out of Jisung's tongue, much to the delight of his spectators, as they hooted in the background. 

"I mean handsome," he then clasped his hands together. "Yeah, handsome. You look handsome in red." 

The smile Seungmin granted him in return shined brighter than a summer daylight, and in the moment, a chilly evening in autumn, it warmed Jisung to the core. "Thank you."

Jisung smiled, one that was a mirror of Seungmin, with a tender adoration that burned Seungmin's face darker scarlet. "My pleasure, Seungmin-ah." 

_ Little Jisung would wake up in the morning and run to the window, peering at the ocean outside with so much wonder sparkling in his two little eyes, until his mother called him for breakfast.  _

_ He gazed at the ocean more than he saw himself in the mirror, more than he paid attention in class; and now that he was older, he could tell if something was about to happen by the change in the ocean; be it in the sea breeze, be it in the waves.  _

_ Chill, stinging on the bones breeze meant there would be a storm, and his parents would run to bring their fishing tools inside, and made sure their small boat tied stronger on the pole.  _

_ Small and more frequent ripples of waves meant it would be a sunny day, his father’s fishing boat had long since sailed when he woke up, leaving his mother, his brother and him alone. But there were always smiles on their faces; for a sunny day meant a promise for a better catch.  _

_ But there were also times when the ocean sent him signs for what was about to happen in his life. _

_ Like the lasting thunderstorm in the horizon, cold and harsh breeze that lasted all day, and the tall, angry waves that washed away everything at the shore, which happened the day the news of his father and brother would never return from the ocean reached his mother and him. _

And now as he looked out the window, peering at the same old ocean he’d come to call home, he couldn’t help but frown. 

The sky was blanketed by a thick grey cloud, he could only see a thin line of light on the horizon, and the cold breeze was slicing through three layers of clothes, biting on the bones. 

“It will be alright, Sungie,” Felix’s deeper than Mariana trench voice bursted his musing. 

He offered Jisung’s massive mug when he turned to him, a tuft of steam wafting from it, and accompanied by Felix’s wide warm smile, Jisung already felt warm before the mug touched his palm. 

“Thanks.” He took a sip but spat it as soon as he got a taste, coughing. “Do you want Captain to hang me off the deck or something?” 

Meanwhile Felix merely laughed and patted his back. “A little good luck drink won’t hurt anyone, Sung." 

And he added with a wink, "You’ll need it.

“Oh, Seungminnie is at the forecastle, by the way. I think it’s still not too late for you to join his morning coffee before he has to go to the market.” - “For the meds?” - “Mmhm. Go, go.” - “Thanks Lixie. And for letting him know I like red too.” - “He asked me first, but you’re welcome.” - “Pardon?” - “Go!” 

Jisung stumbled his way to the forecastle deck, the breeze got stronger and colder with each step, causing him to hug himself in a futile attempt to keep warm. 

It was still cold, but as soon as his eyes found Seungmin’s figure leaning on the railings, he forgot about the cold, his mind and senses soon filled solely with Seungmin. 

“Morning! Mind if I join?” 

The smile Seungmin granted him was so gentle, contrasted to the harsh breeze that came after. “Of course not.” 

Jisung couldn’t hide the joy bursting in his chest, bleeding in his heart shaped smile which went full in bloom as he settled himself beside Seungmin. “Did you sleep well?” 

"No way," Jisung gasped dramatically, holding his head with both hands, drawing attention from the other diner customers. He ducked his head in shame but soon went back to bore a disbelief look at Seungmin. "You? You believe in spirits?"

"What is wrong with that," Seungmin whined, another thing Jisung didn't expect from him. "Not all of them are malicious or vengeful! Nan said some of them are actually care takers for some places!" 

"I know that part," Jisung waved his hand. "My family is quite superstitious too. Holy Rose, I am superstitious. To this day I still carry a charm my mother gave me when I was a small child. You probably know- to protect me wherever I go." 

Seungmin's eyes lit up with interest, and he leaned his elbows on the table. "You have a charm? Can I see?" 

"Ah," Jisung rubbed his nape, looking away. "It's just a lowly compass rose." 

Seungmin frowned. "Don't say that. Your mother gave it to you, her dear child, from care in the depth of her heart. Such is a beautiful compassion, no matter the form!"

Jisung smiled at Seungmin, causing Seungmin's face to blush. "You are so nice, Seungmin-ah."

Jisung then took a necklace with a wooden pendant from his coat's pocket and gave it to Seungmin who took it with both hands and cradled it in his palms as if it were a treasure. 

"This is beautiful," Seungmin said as he traced the pattern with the tip of his finger. 

Jisung couldn't deny the ache for Seungmin in his heart any longer. 

"My mother crafted it when she waited for my father to return from the sea, when I was still in her womb and my brother still crawled on the ground." 

He said, when Seungmin looked back up at him with the same stars sparkling in his eyes, "She made one for my brother and another for me, said she knew we would sail the ocean just like father, said she whispered a prayer with each carve, that we would always come back safely to her." 

He smiled. "Or our lover." 

Seungmin's face fell, but soon replaced with the same look of disbelief Jisung previously had, when Jisung held his hand. 

"Will you let me come back safely to you, Seungmin?" 

Seungmin opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a sound of wooden breaking.

Jisung and he turned their heads to the source of the voice, but everyone else didn’t even blink, and went on with their day, delightfully eating their lunch. 

But there on a table near the wall, a man rose to his feet, yelling with a hoarse voice, “You are but a prostitute! Ye, low creature, should be grateful I want to look at you at all!” 

“Holy that, coming from a stinking blob who plundered on the waters just to waste them here on land!” 

The man rose a hand, “Watch your mouth-” 

Seungmin hastily stood on his seat but Jisung caught his wrist, holding him in place. 

The woman splashed water on the man’s face and ran out of the diner, with Seungmin’s distressed eyes following her. 

Jisung moved to Seungmin’s side, wrapped an arm around his shoulder “It’s alright, nothing happened. That courageous woman defended herself and is safe now. She’s safe.” 

“She- she looked like my Nan! What- what if-” 

“Seungminnie,” Jisung talked gently, “look at me.” 

Seungmin brought his shaken distressed eyes on Jisung. 

“You saw that. That woman was not your Nan, and she defended herself. And managed to run. She’s safe now. That man can’t hurt her.” 

Jisung pushed a drink to Seungmin’s hand and waited as he drank and calmed down, humming a song all the while. 

Seungmin had a smile which brilliance could defeat that of the early morning sun, it poured warmth onto the most vacant space Jisung didn't know he had inside of him, sent ripples in the shallow waters in his heart and left a gentle touch on his core. 

And the rain which fell, painting the sky grey and sent men walking on earth scampering to find shelter, couldn’t damp the vibrancy of the smiles on Seungmin’s face all the while they were glued side by side. 

Under the rain on their way to find a shelter of their own, Seungmin held his wrist, it startled Jisung. But he only meekly smiled to himself and let Seungmin lead him to the foyer of a shop which wasn’t crowded by angry men, leaving them soaked and set trails of mud when they set foot on the wooden floor. 

“I didn’t plan for our date to go like this,” Jisung huffed, glaring at the pouring rain as he pushed his damp hair from his face. 

“This is a date?” 

Jisung slowly turned to Seungmin, to find him smiling shyly, cheeks burning, and eyes expectant. 

Jisung gulped. “I mean, yeah, if you want.” 

Seungmin’s smile widened, more than Jisung thought was possible, eyes disappeared in the way that made him look irresistibly adorable. “I’d love to.” 

Caught somewhere in between daze and slipping deeper into amore, Jisung’s adoration for his crewmate bled into the most gentle look in his eyes, lips pulled into a tender smile. He breathed, “Thank Lord.” 

Seungmin held his wrist again, but this time, Jisung intertwined their hands together and gave it a light squeeze. Seungmin ducked his head down but held tighter, and it was worth Jisung’s erratic heartbeat, threatening to blow shots and cause explosions - which already happened inside. 

They went inside what turned out to be a jewelry store, laden with gemstones in various colours, and of all stripes, but Jisung could only look at the gem he was holding with his hand, even when that gem dragged him further to the store and the merchant lady came to them. 

“These are beautiful, madame,” Seungmin said as he weighed a coral necklace on his free palm, sounding so gentle and sincere it made both Jisung and the merchant lady smile. 

“Why, thank you, my dear,” the merchant lady said, with a tender motherly smile. “They are handmade, these dearest. We made them with care and hoped they would soon find home in people who would hold them dear too.” 

“That would be lovely,” Seungmin said. Then he turned to Jisung, “What do you think if we take some with us, Sung?” 

Jisung’s face heated up from the nickname, avoiding the eyes of the merchant lady boring onto him. But he was weak to Seungmin’s pleading eyes and his little pout. “Okay, yeah, sure.” 

“Wonderful,” the merchant lady exclaimed, smiling in triumph, clasping her hands together. “I have the perfect pair of necklace for you two. They would look lovely on you and your man, my dear.” 

They left with a significant loss of weight on their pockets, but adorned with a couple of moon shaped stones necklace, some gifts for their crewmates, and a couple of evil eye bracelets as a gratitude gift from the merchant lady. 

Seungmin was handsome the way he was, without the named necklace, prettier than any of the gems on display. But the smile that bloomed on his face when Jisung complimented his look with that necklace was heavenly, Jisung didn’t want to take it away from him. 

The rain hadn’t stopped when they walked out of the store, but alas, as the madmen drunk in love they were, they opted to walk in the rain holding hands.

Silly dance to the song they sang out loud together in the vacant street happened, along with stolen kisses with the taste of rain water on their mouths, as they laughed and stayed close as if they would never let go. 

The voice of Seungmin talking was a solace from the constant shrill ripped out of his crewmates’ lungs that would make the loudest siren jealous, but singing, Seungmin sounded heavenly, Jisung was put in trance. 

When Seungmin was done singing, they remained stood there in the rain, lost in each other’s eyes. And in the moment of bliss, where an everlasting sounded plausible, Jisung cradled Seungmin’s face with both hands. 

He asked, “Tell me, Seungmin, are you a wizard?” 

Confusion crossed on Seungmin’s face, drawing his brows together. “I'm sorry?” 

Jisung chuckled. “Because you have casted a spell on me. You have me so, so hooked on you, it’s ridiculous. I feel like I’m going mad only for you. It must have been a spell.” 

Seungmin opened his mouth but then a realization dawned on him. Then he laughed; and like the sound of the bell on Sunday morning, it gave Jisung a peace of mind. 

“I don’t think,” he said with a mischievous glint crossing in his eyes, “I’m as powerful as you claimed, to cast a spell on you. Not if I can’t rule my own heart.” 

“How so?"

“Because you have invaded my heart,” he took Jisung's hand and placed it above his heart. “And claimed the throne, Jisung. Now I am merely a servant for you, my king.” 

“Silly,” Jisung laughed. “A silly fellow you are, my love.” 

Seungmin wrapped his hands around Jisung as Jisung leaned in, and their lips waltz in a kiss, tasting of rain and rum they had at lunch, and a dream of an everlasting in the neverland. 

If it was a dream, it was a dream the both of them would want to never wake up from. 

"Ah, there he is, our little Jisungie," Chan sang-song as soon as he caught Jisung drawing in his sketchbook alone in the kitchen, and there was a teasing smirk tugging on his face which broke a sweat on Jisung's neck. 

"Although perhaps," he sat across from Jisung on the table, his smirk grew wider as he gestured at Jisung, "Jisungie isn't a little boy anymore. He's found himself a lover now."

Jisung scowled, but Chan merely laughed at him. "What do you want, Captain?" 

"Ayy, I can't be happy for my little brother now?" 

Jisung closed his sketchbook and set it aside, but he fixed his gaze on the table's wooden surface, his face heating up under Chan's assessing gaze on him. 

"I was worried, ye see," Chan started, leaning back on the chair. "When the meds made it here but you two did not. I thought I had to send a search party for you," he laughed. 

"But as it turned out, I need not to worry. You two seemed to have had fun with yourselves last night." 

Jisung fixed his clothes, still avoiding Chan's eyes, but his cheeks were burned scarlet. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Captain."

Chan barked a laugh. "Still a little boy you are! Worry not! I will not maroon you because you had sex!" 

Jisung's jaw dropped, but only unintelligible noises came out at him, thus Chan laughed harder. 

"Our Felixie wouldn't stop pestering poor Seungminnie to talk about what you did yesterday. But worry not! Seungminnie said naught! 

“Although for me," the teasing smirk was back on his face, and now accompanied by the wiggling of his brows. “It was plainly clear what went on last night, by the way his face turned as red as yours now." 

Jisung shrieked in embarrassment and buried his head in his hands on the table, groaning to himself, "I can't believe either that happened or this is happening right now." 

"Now, now," Chan laughed, patting Jisung's head. "We men have desires. It's completely normal, nothing to be ashamed about! Besides, it does feel better with someone you adore-"

Chan's words were cut by another shriek from Jisung. 

"Please have mercy on my soul," lament Jisung. 

"Speaking of mercy," there was a change in Chan's tone into a serious one that made Jisung straighten his back. "That's why I am here.

“You are my brother, Jisungie. I care about you and I never want you to get hurt. But life must happen so you can learn and grow as a man. But if there’s one thing I could tell you, be careful with your words- It’s okay to express your emotions, but be careful not to say something you will regret.”

Jisung scowled. “I’m afraid I don’t follow what you are talking about, Captain.” 

Chan raised his both hands then clasped them tight on the table.

Chan was a kind and friendly gentleman, he exuded kindliness, warmth and open arms - a place like home for his crew - despite his darker than Death himself, all black outer appearance, immaculate seamanship and a threat he had made of himself on the ocean. 

But there were times his crew dared not breath funny in his line of sight, one of those namely when he was serious. 

And by the look in his eyes, Chan was expecting Jisung to be serious too. 

Jisung shrank on his seat. 

"Seungmin merely recently joined us in the Molten Rose, so we still know very little of him. But from what I see, Seungmin is a brilliant young lad, who is also quite sensitive, which derived from his high idealism. He might get upset if something happens not in the way he thought it ought to be- not to say if someone behaves not in the way he thought he would." 

Jisung's brows furrowed. "What do you mean, Captain?" 

Chan smiled. "Be careful with what you say, Jisung-ah. Because if said out of a rush of emotions, it could hurt your companion and yourself too."

Jisung's jaw clenched, so did his both fists. "With all due respect, Captain, are you saying that I might say something that could hurt Seungmin?" 

Chan opened his mouth, but Jisung already stood on his feet. 

"I'm sorry, Captain, I might be needed somewhere else." 

With that, he left Chan alone, resting his chin on a palm, sighing to himself. 

Jisung stomped his way still with anger painted on his face, the crow's nest on his mind – a place he where he could be alone with himself, yet still with the company of the sky and the stars above, that always reminded him that he was small compared to the universe, that his worries were insignificant in the eyes of the grandeur scheme of things. 

"Jisung!" 

Jisung halted in his step, inhaled, schooled his face and turned around. 

Felix had a wide smile on his face as per usual, with its usual vibrant that could par to a sunbeam, waving at him like it was the first time they met in years. 

But of course, it was Seungmin who had his attention. 

He was laughing, and soon his face painted as red as his coat when their eyes met.

But before the butterflies could flap their wings in Jisung's stomach, they were swallowed by a storm of green, when he saw Hyunjin clinging on Seungmin's back, chin hooked on his shoulder. 

He inhaled deeply. "Are you lots having fun?"

"Yeah! We were talking about having dinner at the port again! You should come with us! They have pumpkin bread!"

"Lixie, I thought we were talking about the turkey!" 

"Yes! That too!" 

"Turkey," Jisung asked no one in particular, his eyes remained glued on Seungmin, watching closely the way Seungmin's eyes disappeared when he laughed, and the way Hyunjin's arms wrapped around him. 

Felix took his hand, shifting Jisung's attention to him. "You should come and try it! It's really delicious!" 

"Yes, come with us and eat something good for once! Before we have to go back to eating the cutting board and salma on the daily!" 

"Ayyy," Felix whined, Jisung's hand slipped out of his hold as he turned to pout at Hyunjin. "What's wrong with my salma! It's the best thing I can cook with a very limited ingredient that keeps us all alive!" 

Hyunjin's laugh echoed, drowning out Jisung's thoughts, only for them to come at once on him when Seungmin slipped his hand on Jisung and intertwined their fingers. 

"Jisung, is something wrong," Seungmin asked with a frown, with his face merely an inch away from Jisung. 

The genuine concern shining in Seungmin's eyes melted away all the horrendous shadow of thoughts Jisung previously had, and drew a smile on his face. 

He cupped Seungmin's cheek. "Nothing is wrong, don't you worry, my love. I was merely thinking about how to keep you by my side all the time."

"Liar," Seungmin snorted, but he was smiling.

"Ayyy, keep your business private, mate!" 

"Yes, have mercy! Some of us are single here!" 

Although the sky was blanketed by thick grey clouds and the breeze whistled harder than the day before, the four young men strolled through the port with high spirits, merrily chatting among themselves. 

As young seamen donned in clean winter clothes and were relatively sober compared to their fellow seafarer seen by the port, they stole the attention of people where they walked. 

But Jisung, courageous as he acted, was also sensitive; he could feel the weight of curious gazes following them. 

"Are you okay?"

It was Seungmin's hand on his that kept him warm and right in the head. 

He smiled and gave Seungmin's hand a little squeeze. "Yeah. It's nice to breathe an air polluted with something that isn't solely rum for once. But it's been a while since I was around this many people for more than a blink, you know?" 

"It gets overwhelming, doesn't it?" Seungmin pursed his lips. 

"But it's alright, you are not alone right now, Jisung. We are here with you. And you," he squeezed Jisung's hand and gave him a warm smile. His cheeks were painted scarlet, contrasting to his pale complexion and the dull weather. "You have me." 

Jisung chuckled. "Aren't I a lucky man, Seungmin?" 

Seungmin brought his gaze back to Jisung, and all kinds of flowers broke out and bloomed in the freezing winter inside of Jisung's chest. 

"If you are lucky, then I am happy to be alive at this moment, Jisung." 

"Can you believe what we are witnessing here, Lixie," Hyunjin wailed, leaning his weight on Felix who was smaller in build than his tall figure, resting a hand on his forehead in a dramatic manner. "Let us find a man or a woman, Lixie! And show these mad in love men that we, too, can have what they have!"

"We have to leave by dawn tomorrow, Jinnie." 

"So what! Time and distance are the bitter medicine that strengthen one's love, Lixie!" 

"Are you drunk, Hyunjin-ah?" 

"No," Jisung answered Seungmin for him, laughing. "That is not how Hyunjinnie talks when he is drunk. That is plainly his usual self." 

"We sure have unique mates, don't we?"

"You haven't seen everything, Seungmin-ah," Jisung laughed louder, not paying a heed to Hyunjin's indignant whine, Ay, you are one to talk! 

His friends’ free laughter echoed in the open space, which was carried far by the wind, and ebbed out the nerve creeping up within.

It was still there; a thick dark fog that clouded his thoughts, a bone marring thundering of his heart that followed long after each of the lootings they had done. 

It was still there, he had learned to live with the crippling fear; but surrounded by warmth given by the crewmates he had come to call friends, and a sky he could call his own, tender in his hold, Jisung felt like he could breathe. 

He smiled his heart shaped smile at his friends and was granted by smiles warmer than the deck under the brightest midday sunlight in return. 

And in a rush of emotions, he tugged Seungmin’s hand and ran, shouting, “Whoever arrive last shall pay!” 

His friends’ cries of protest and Seungmin’s melodious laughter drowned out his own laughter and his thundering heartbeat inside, and he found a semblance of peace of mind as they ran along the wind, laughing freely as if they were little kids again. 

They went to a different diner Seungmin and Jisung had been the day before, and they ate more than they could stomach if it was the days they were left with no rations in the middle of the blue waters. 

But they never knew what dawn in the ocean could carry even after the longest tedium they had the previous day, they had stopped caring what might happen and lived for the day, for the sake of living. 

And if they could laugh together, as if they weren’t part of the cause of fear spread across the open waters, what else could he ask for? 

“And these gentlemen right here, my lady,” Hyunjin said to a woman perched on his lap, waving his hand at Seungmin and Jisung’s direction, “are so absorbed in each other as if none of us exist in their eyes! They spoke so sweetly to each other, it makes me jealous! I want a significant other too!” 

“I can be your significant other, Sir,” the woman, Jisu, said with a sweet smile, her eyes turned into a pair of crescents. ”Only if you’d let me, of course.” 

“You are joking,” Hyunjin remarked. 

“I’m most certainly not!” 

“O Lord,” Felix lamented, faux crying to his drink in between two pairs. “Forgive me but at this very moment, I crave for the sweet release of death!” 

“Lixie, you were the one who refused to have a companion,” Hyunjin said. 

“And it’s true,” Felix wailed, and proceeded pouring himself another glass, still faux crying. “I don’t need no companion, Jinnie, my mate! But Lord, spare me from love birds! I am suffocated from all these love in the air! Don’t you smell it, Jinnie, it’s so sweet, I want to vomit!” 

“Are you lots done making fun of us,” Jisung whined. 

“Why, sweetheart,” Felix said, cupping Jisung’s chin, to which Jisung immediately turned his head away, stuttering, meanwhile he laughed. “We still have so much to say!” 

“Then be done with it!” 

“I don’t know,” Seungmin’s chuckle pulled Jisung’s attention back to him. 

And Jisung should have been used to it, but Seungmin’s smile still put him in a trance, lost in adoring awe. 

“I find it funny.” 

“Seungmin-ah,” Jisung cried. “You shouldn’t get used to being made fun of!” 

To his demise, Seungmin smiled and melted all of his protest bubbling on his chest. “What if we go out and leave Felix and Hyunjin here? Don’t want to suffocate our dear mates with all these love, do we?” 

Jisung perked up at the proposal, and turned to Felix, who waved at him. 

“Go, Sung.” 

“What about you?” 

“I will go back to the Rose in a,” he lifted his half filled rum bottle, “half bottle.” 

“It’s alright, Seungminnie, don’t you worry about me,” Hyunjin faked crying, wiping nonexistent tears from his eyes. “Go and elope! Bring back many nieces and nephews for us!” 

“We aren’t-” 

“Sure, Hyunjinnie,” Seungmin laughed, tugging Jisung along as he stood on his feet. “We will bring lots of mini Jisung. Imagine how adorable they would be.” 

“Oh my! We will be uncles, Jinnie! I will cook them a lot of meat so they can grow faster!” 

"Lixie, I don't think that's how it-"

Jisung didn't wait for Hyunjin to finish, letting Seungmin drag him away from his crewmates, but he doubted any of them minded it. 

But Jisung couldn’t will away the heat spread across his body at the notion of Seungmin and him having little children of their own, far after they left the diner, still holding hands. 

“Jisung,” Seungmin called, pulling him out of his reverie. “Did what I said make you uncomfortable?” 

“No, not at all! I know it’s impossible since we’re both,” he coughed, the heat increased on his face, “men. But I think it would be nice to settle and have kids!” 

Seungmin smiled and leaned in, whispering something right in Jisung’s ear that got his face darkening. 

“You,” Jisung growled lowly. “You are a menace.” 

Seungmin merely chuckled, but his smile disappeared as soon as it appeared, his face hardened in a blink. 

“Seungmin,” Jisung called, but Seungmin’s face remained stoic, and Jisung followed Seungmin’s line of sight. 

Not far from them, he saw the woman from the diner the other day was chased by the same man, but this time the man was drunk. 

Seungmin’s hand slipped out of his hold as Seungmin went in to help the woman. 

“Seungmin!” 

The next thing he knew, Seungmin was engaged in a close range shooting with said man. All of the passerby, including the woman Seungmin tried to save, ran away screaming from the scene. 

“Seungmin!” 

Seungmin managed to gun down the man, but he also got shot. 

“Seungmin!” 

Several men came into the scene armed, and Jisung jumped in, shooting at whoever was aiming at Seungmin, until some of the men turned their guns to him. 

They defeated eight men whose built were twice their size, but Seungmin, who still had less experience in actual battle compared to Jisung, was severely wounded. 

“Are you mad, Seungmin,” Jisung shouted in distress seeing Seungmin’s wounded body, Seungmin’s clothes tattered and spilled with blood. “You cannot save everyone! You are not the Saint you think you are, Seungmin! You can’t even defend yourself! Look at yourself now!” 

Seungmin chuckled with hurt flashing in his eyes and wiped the blood spilling from his mouth. “So that is how you think of me, Jisung?” 

A realization followed dawning in him, very soon after Seungmin’s bitter tone pierced in Jisung’s ears. “Seungmin- no-” 

But Seungmin already raised to his feet, dusting his now bloodstained clothes. 

Worse than the sight of Seungmin wounded, was the look of hurt clear in Seungmin’s glazed eyes. 

And yet, he was smiling at Jisung as he said, voice strained, “It seems I have caused you a great problem, Jisung. But worry not, you shouldn’t get used to burden yourself with me. I will do better on my own next time, so I will not bother you with my matters.” 

He then bowed, “See you at the Molten Rose.” 

Chan’s words earlier that day echoed in Jisung’s head, along with the sound of his own heart shattering inside, as he was left petrified on the ground, too shaken to chase Seungmin who was staggering on his feet, walking away from him. 

_ Be careful with what you say, Jisung-ah. _

"When I sent you away from that diner," Felix mumbled through a pout, chin resting on his hands as he sat backwards on a chair. "This isn't what I had in mind."

"Yeah," Jisung let out a bitter chuckle, rocking his chair by pushing one leg on the wall. "Tell me about it." 

_ Jisung came back to the Molten Rose much later after Seungmin did, long after the sky had turned dark, his only guide was the moonlight and the tender sound of mandolin playing from the Molten Rose carried by the night’s breeze.  _

_ He found Changbin alone lounging on the deck, strumming the strings of Leo, his mandolin, while humming the lyrics he wrote himself.  _

_ With eyes closed, letting himself get lost in the music, Changbin looked so serene in Jisung’s eyes. It eased Jisung’s frayed nerves too.  _

_ Along with the lone moon and the breeze, Jisung trudged quietly and sat close to Changbin, giving him another audience and company in yet another dark night they shared together.  _

_ Jisung clapped his hands when Changbin was done singing and finally opened his eyes at the last strum.  _

_ Changbin gave him the most tender smile when he saw Jisung. “Did you like it?”  _

_ Jisung nodded with much enthusiasm. “Very much! It sounds so pleasing and calming! How do you get better every time, hyung?”  _

_ Changbin laughed, beckoning Jisung closer to which Jisung obeyed, and patted his head. “Perhaps it’s because I have a loyal and passionate audience like you, which inspired me to do better. Thank you, little Jisungie.”  _

_ “But this morning Captain said I’m not a little boy anymore! Although,” he looked down with a frown, and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. His voice got quieter as he muttered, ”Captain also said that I should be careful with what I say.”  _

_ “Did you follow as he said?”  _

_ Jisung buried his face on Changbin’s shoulder and shook his head, and Changbin wrapped an arm around him.  _

_ Changbin let Jisung sleep with him that night, but the sun rose too soon than Jisung would’ve preferred to be taken back to reality, and Jeongin woke him up with a nudge of his feet. _

_ A light flickered to die inside of him when Seungmin acted like he didn’t see Jisung the whole day. _

"How did it come to happen anyway," Felix asked, taking Jisung's hand and putting it on his own cheek. 

Jisung rubbed Felix's cheekbone with his thumb, but his eyes were lost in replaying events from the day before. 

"I didn't follow what Captain warned me of," he opted to say.

Felix held Jisung's chin with care and brought Jisung's eyes back on him. "Did you get hurt somewhere?" 

Jisung scrunched his nose, eyes flitted some else away. Felix's utmost caring nature never failed to move him – or anyone Felix had shed his light upon. "Some scratches. Nothing major." 

Felix's gaze bored into the side of Jisung's head, piercing through him, before saying, "We were worried when Seungmin came back alone bloodied. But he refused to say anything, other than you helped him. And that you two separated ways afterwards." 

"He didn't mention anything else?" 

Felix shook his head. "Nothing. Nada. He always changed the topic instead.

"Although," he touched the necklace dangling from Jisung's neck, tracing the beads, "he did look disoriented."

He brought his gaze onto Jisung's eyes which were already looking at him. "And I don't think it was only because of the bullets planted in him."

Jisung smiled but his eyes said otherwise. "I should apologize to him soon, shouldn't I? I don't want to lose him when it's barely been a breath since I have him." 

"Ayy, our Jisungie is growing up! I'm so proud!" Felix jumped from his chair onto Jisung's lap, causing the chair to fall backwards and break under Jisung's back. 

"Felix! Bin-hyung is gonna have my head!" 

"What is that thing breaking," Changbin's voice roared from outside of the kitchen, causing Jisung and Felix to look at each other and scramble to their feet. "If it's another chair, you gremlins, I swear-" 

Changbin threw the door open and revealed himself shirtless, and was flushing down to his chest from the exercise he did out in the cold.

And beside Jisung, Felix was blatantly gawking at Changbin’s bare torso which was glistening from the sweat. 

"Hyung," Jisung wailed. "Put on your clothes!" 

Jisung pouted and put on the best pleading look he could muster at Changbin when Changbin reprimanded Felix and him for the newly broken chair and the other ones they broke before.

But Changbin maintained an impassive look and told them to fix the chairs or they would have to sit on the floor for every meal. 

(“But hyung, it was an accident!” - “You said that before and you’d likely say that again.” - “We apologize, hyung,” Felix said, batting his lashes, but he was met with Changbin’s unimpressed gaze. - “Yes, you are sorry, and you both are going to fix those chairs.” - “But-” - “One more but, and each of you will build a chair in addition to fix the broken ones,” Changbin barked and Jisung and Felix ran on their feet to fix the chairs.) 

“I thought we were seamen,” Felix grumbled as he glued wooden parts together. “But here we are doing a carpenter's job.” 

Jisung couldn’t help but snort at that. “But now we know what we’re going to do once we’re back on land, don’t we?” 

Felix slammed his glue on the floor, whining, “I want to cook, Jisung!” 

“I didn’t say you can’t,” Jisung laughed as he shielded himself with an arm from Felix lightheartedly hitting him repeatedly. “I’m saying it’s nice to have an option.” 

Felix glared at him. “I would like an option to never see you again.” 

Jisung faked gasp. ”You wouldn’t!” 

“Excuse me,” Seungmin’s voice stopped Jisung and Felix’s banter, turning their heads to him. But Seungmin kept his eyes solely on Felix. “Captain asked me to summon you.” 

Felix patted Jisung’s shoulder once, rose to his feet and walked ahead of Jisung and Seungmin. 

"Seungmin, I-"

Seungmin was quick to turn around but Jisung caught him by the wrist before he went far. 

“I want to apologize.” 

Jisung’s heart sank when Seungmin twisted his hand free, only to get washed by a mix of emotions when Seungmin turned to him, pain clear in his eyes. 

"Captain asked for you too, Jisung," Seungmin said. 

"I'm sorry, Seungmin," Jisung cut him.

"I apologize for what I said before. It was insensitive of me. You can hate me, but," he took Seungmin's hand, Seungmin's eyes followed the motion. "I hope you wouldn't." 

Seungmin regarded their tangled hands for a moment, before pulling his hand and turning away. "Captain is waiting." 

With that, Seungmin left Jisung alone watching him go, with his heart slowly sinking into the ocean floor. 

When Jisung came to the deck after regaining his composure, he saw Jeongin lowering the Captain's whale boat onto the ocean.

The Captain himself was focusing his gaze on one point on the waters, hands kept on his back, the tails of his coat flapping behind him because of the breeze. 

Their Captain's compassion wasn't limited to his men and small creatures on land, but extended, but not limited to, creatures swimming in the ocean bed. 

He made it clear to his crew before they first set sail, that no matter how hard the circumstances get, they will prevent whaling if they see any whaler near the Molten Rose. And no matter if they run out of provisions, they will not eat raw fish directly taken from the sea. 

_ None of them questioned him, but Chan proved himself when he jumped in between a whale and a whaler and got a harpoon stuck on his shoulder, a little close to his heart.  _

_ Changbin then attacked the whaler and his crew in the avenge of their captain, while Jisung swam and dragged Chan back to their whale boat, the whale was still in there with them.  _

_ But there in the water, Jisung felt the pull of the whale’s gaze on him. And when Jisung looked into that one eye, he saw understanding and gratitude. The whale understood and was thankful that their Captain had saved its life. _

_ Then, still in the water, with Chan whose built was twice his size writhing on his back, he shouted at Changbin, "Hyung, retreat!"  _

_ Changbin audibly tsked, but stopped swinging his bloodied cutlass and jumped back into the captain's whale boat.  _

_ But before Changbin made it land safely on the boat, the whale jumped in the air, causing a massive splash. And then it dropped its body on the whalers, and they were lost forever, along with the last drop of water splashed on Chan's crew that one dusk. _

"You ready," Changbin showed up beside him.

Jisung didn't need to see to know him approaching, because Changbin's presence was almost at par to their Captain; immense and demanding. The difference was Chan had an air of majesty about him that made him bigger than he was, meanwhile Changbin had an aura which was dark and heavy. 

"For captain," Jisung asked back, chuckling, and looked at Changbin who wordlessly handed him one of their brand new blunderbusses. "I always am." 

With one common goal in their minds and sync in their steps, Jisung and Changbin approached their Captain, followed him jumping to the Captain whale boat, and went after the whaler.

The whalers refused to give up after Chan's shot of warning to the air, aiming their guns at them instead. But Chan's crew was prepared. 

Jisung blew a grapeshot at them at Chan's hand signal, and a close combat shooting happened. 

Soon they came back to the Molten Rose, leaving behind a wreck of another whale boat and some carcass. They were also equipped with some new guns, and hearts full of joy, because one more whale was free to swim back to its pods. 

They got showered with congratulatory cheers when they got back on deck, Jisung couldn't help but to feel his spirit lifted. 

But still, among the swarm of his crewmates, he only looked for one pair of eyes. 

Which he found looking at them from afar, and the strain in their relationship had made the distance between them felt wider than an expanse of the ocean. 

Jisung felt as if he got harpooned right through the heart when he had to see Seungmin turned away from him once again. 

He forced a smile when Felix hugged him from behind and gently swayed their bodies left and right. 

"It will be alright, Sungie."

"I hope so too, Lix," he said as his gaze fell back to where Seungmin retreated. "I hope so too." 

_ There were times he felt as if the ocean understood. _

_ He spent his childhood chasing the ocean waves with his brother, and little Jisung knew what happiness was. And then he grew bigger, and life wasn’t as plain as merely studying anymore, and he felt as if the world was going against him. Then he would spend his time alone at the beach, and teenage Jisung learned what serene was. _

_ But then war happened when Jisung grew older, and Jisung had to lose both his father and brother; they bid farewell to sail the ocean with the naval to never return. _

_ Younger Jisung then yelled out of utmost devastation on the beach, condemning the ocean for not giving his father and brother back to his family. _

_ And yet, as he wailed and wallowed in grief, crouched by himself, the ocean water reached and embraced him, washing his sorrow bit by bit. _

To him, the ocean was serenity. And what he had come to call a solace.

And now, when music – an outlet Changbin introduced to him when he joined Chan’s crew – could not make him forget the pain in Seungmin’s eyes every time their eyes met, the ocean offered an answer.

Jeongin, who was at watch duty that one cold day, saw a vessel appearing in the horizon and the Molten Rose came to life with the lifted spirit of Chan and his crew.

Chan commanded all of them to be ready and to have their weapons at hands while he turned the sloop’s wheel into the direction of the vessel. And within a heartbeat, all of his crew was lined up behind their canons, ready to be blown. Except for Seungmin and Jeongin who were commanded to stay on board.

When they came close to the vessel, Chan gave a warning shot, but the captain of the other vessel refused to give up, following suit shooting to the air. Then Chan gave a signal to blow the cannons.

Thick fog rose along with the deafening sounds of cannon being blown and their destruction in the other vessel. And following suit, with scarfs around their faces, Chan’s crew jumped into the other vessel at Chan’s command.

As the Captain’s right hand man along with Changbin, Jisung stayed close to his side as they attacked the vessel’s crews into submission, his other crewmates fighting right behind them.

Then Hyunjin was commanded to tie all of the wounded vessel’s crew and the captain together, took them to the Molten Rose and locked them in the hold room, with Seungmin and Jeongin to guard them.

Chan commanded his remaining crew on the vessel to split up in groups of two and to take all the weapons, provision, stores and other necessities they could find.

The vessel was magnificent, varnished and loaded with provision that could feed a village in a festival. But Jisung couldn't pay attention to any of it, throwing them in crates and hurriedly carrying them to the Molten Rose. Because his mind was preoccupied with worrying about Seungmin being left on the watching the captive duty. 

He didn't catch Hyunjin yelling at him when he almost crashed on the other while carrying stacks of crates on his both shoulders, going on his way. 

Jisung could hear the sound of people fighting below him when he reached level two of the Molten Rose and his heartbeat picked up. He carelessly put the crates down and ran downstairs. 

One of his nightmares came true. 

Jeongin was fighting five men at once, the same went down with Seungmin. 

Jisung felt it first, and before he knew, he was rushing to Seungmin and covered his open back with his body, and a bullet was shot at him. And another, and another. 

Not paying attention to the pain nor Seungmin turning to see him, he turned around and pulled out his own blunderbuss and started shooting. 

Some more bullets were shot at him, but not without the same amount going through the heart of ones who shot him. 

With Jisung's help, they took two-thirds of the vessel's crew down, and the rest rose their hands and surrendered. 

"Jisung!"

Jisung was too ecstatic to mind about the pain shooting through his body when he heard Seungmin calling his name, which made him carelessly turn around. 

But with the bullets in him and the blood spilling from the wounds, his body was at its limit. 

He managed to shoot a smile at Seungmin before his vision went black and he collapsed. 

Jisung opened his eyes and saw the plain sky above him and everything surrounding him was drenched in hue of gray, and he knew he was dreaming. 

Still, he extended his hand out in front of his face and played a little with the shadow casted on him. 

"Are you awake yet?" 

Jisung sat up and he saw his brother's back facing him. "Hyung?" 

Younghyun's smile when he turned to face Jisung was still the same as Jisung remembered the way it was. Only this time that smile seemed to glow brighter, lighter – like he had less to worry about. 

"Don't ask why father and I didn't make it home, Sung-ah," Younghyun laughed. 

Jisung pouted. "I didn't say anything." 

Younghyun smiled. "Your mind is always so loud." 

Jisung opened his mouth, but no words left him. 

"Say it," Younghyun laughed again. “It’s okay.”

Jisung scowled, but asked anyway, "Do you get lonely here? Where's father?" 

"We met some time ago," Younghyun stayed smiling, but it got somber. "But that old man left. You know him. Never one to stay." 

"You didn't answer me." Jisung scooted closer to Younghyun, but his face fell when he couldn't feel his brother's warm presence like he used to whenever they sat side by side.

He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head atop of them, keeping his gaze on his brother. 

Younghyun sighed and leaned back on his arms.

"It is lonely here. But it's also peaceful, my soul can finally rest," he laughed, but beside him Jisung casted his gaze down, frowning. 

"Tell mother I'm sorry," Younghyun said, turning Jisung's head back to him. "And I love her." 

Jisung's frown deepened. "You should've come home and say that yourself." 

"Then you should soon wake up and say that to Seungmin, no?" 

Jisung's eyes widened, it made Younghyun laugh again, but louder, happier. 

"Of course I know, Jisungie," Younghyun reached out and patted Jisung's head. "I'm always watching over you." 

Younghyun's words pierced through his heart, and it hurt much worse than a thousand bullets shot at him at the same time. 

Jisung broke down crying. "Why did you leave me, hyung? How is mother and me supposed to live now?" 

"I'm sorry," Younghyun said, caressing Jisung's hair, but Jisung cried louder, because he couldn't feel Younghyun's warmth. 

Jisung poured all of the tears he kept bottled inside because he didn't want to make his mother more depressed than she already was. Younghyun had an arm around his shoulder all the while, although the absence of his warmth squeezed his chest, reminding him that his brother, indeed, will never return. 

Younghyun retreated his hand when Jisung's cry reduced to sobbing. "I'm sorry again." 

"Stop saying sorry," Jisung let out a long exhale, hugging his knees again. "We didn't know it was your last farewell, but neither did you. There's no way you would know."

Younghyun smiled his proud, warm smile which Jisung used to see whenever he showed Younghyun his school scores or one of his carvings. 

Then he ruffled Jisung's hair, causing Jisung to whine and batted his hand away. 

"It's time for you to wake up," Younghyun said as he lied down and stretched his body, closing his eyes. 

Jisung opened his mouth to speak, but Younghyun beat him to it. 

"All I can tell you is," he opened his eyes and gazed up to his younger brother, "appreciate the ones you love while you still can. You think you still have time, but you never know.

“And one more," he sat back up and patted Jisung's back, smiling. "Chase the only thing that matters, Sung-ah. Chase love the way you chased the waves. Cause in the end, nothing else matters." 

Panic rose up within Jisung when Younghyun retreated his hand again, but Younghyun merely smiled at him. 

"So long, Jisung. Don’t rush in joining me." 

Jisung woke up in the sick bay, the smell of medicines invaded his senses before the gentle light of a single oil lamp in the room followed closely behind. His brows furrowed, he grunted as the pain across his torso made itself known, and his hand twitched. But he couldn’t move his hand, because Seungmin was holding it.

He looked into his side and saw Seungmin leaned against the wall sleeping, his mouth hanging open.

An adoring smile spread across his face, and it grew wider when Seungmin whined in his sleep and tugged Jisung’s hand to his chest when Jisung tried to pull it.

“Seungmi-“ Jisung fell from the hammock and the sudden dump of Jisung’s weight on his lap startled Seungmin awake.

“-Sung?”

“Hi,” Jisung grinned up at him, but then his face scrunched in a grimace.

Yet he held Seungmin’s hand to stop him from moving. “Stay like this.”

Seungmin frowned, mumbling, “’Should lie where it’s comfortable.”

“I like it here better,” Jisung said with a smile.

Seungmin’s face turned scarlet – still as lovely as Jisung adored – but his lips were pulled downward.

“Why,” he asked in a quiet voice. “Why did you help me?”

“What kind of question is that,” Jisung chuckled. “Of course I would help you. I would help you cross the ocean, I would pave a path for you on land, I would help you through the flames of hell-“

A drop of tear landed on his face, stopping his blabber. And Jisung brought his gaze back to Seungmin’s face to see him crying. “Why are you crying, Seungmin-ah?

“Don’t you cry, my love. I’m here with you.” His hand coming up to wipe Seungmin’s tears only made Seungmin weep harder.

“I always cause you trouble. And now I almost put your life in danger. I am no good for anything. Not good,” Seungmin choked through the tears and cried harder. “Not good for you.”

Jisung sat up, scooted closer to Seungmin, and cradled his face in his hands. “We are seafarers, my love, our lives are always in danger. But I will always, always save yours first if it costs my own.”

“Don’t say that,” Seungmin wailed harder and hugged him; and Jisung was elated, but he had to bite back a groan which was brought by the pain. “Don’t speak so lightly of your life. Because as much as you value my life, I value yours too. You’re all I have now. I wouldn’t know what to do with my life if I lose you.”

Jisung was taken aback. Seungmin’s words had brought all of the past days’ events replaying in his mind; from their date at the port, the brightest stars shining in Seungmin’s eyes when he laid eyes on the earthly gemstones, their kisses in the rain, their first night, to Chan’s words, the accident that put a strain in their relationship, and Younghyun’s words for him.

_ Chase love the way you chased the waves. _

_ Both Younghyun and him loved spending their time in the sun, the sun loved them back, granting tan on their skin in return. But Younghyun was always surrounded by his peers, running around under the warm sunlight until they were drenching in sweat, meanwhile Jisung was more often found alone. Younghyun would invite Jisung to play with him and his friends, and Jisung always happily agreed, but he would always come back to the beach by himself, playing chase with the waves. _

Jisung smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around Seungmin. And then he kissed the side of Seungmin’s head, whispering, “I love you, Seungmin-ah.”

Seungmin lifted his head to see Jisung in the eyes, and Jisung chuckled as he wiped the tears and snots from his face.

Even when he was crying, Seungmin was still so gorgeous in Jisung’s eyes.

The stars ever shining in Seungmin’s eyes, his gentle heart, his mischievous nature yet pure in intentions – at the moment, as he was drowning in Seungmin’s eyes, Jisung realized he wanted to have it all.

“Do you mean it,” Seungmin asked.

“Every word,” Jisung breathed. “I mean it with my every breath, Seungmin-ah.”

Jisung lost himself in Seungmin’s glassy eyes once more, which were staring right through him with a need. He didn’t realize he was caressing Seungmin’s face and thumbing at Seungmin’s bottom lip. He almost couldn’t hear himself when he asked, “Can I kiss you, Min?”

A flush spread across Seungmin’s face and he bit his lower lip, but he nodded nonetheless.

And Jisung wasted no time and cupped his face and kissed him with care, as if Seungmin was going to break. Until Seungmin kissed back with more fervor, and all of care was thrown out the window, as they got lost in one another.

It was lost on them who said it first, but  _ I love you _ were exchanged in between kisses, as they tried to pull each other closer and closer, like they had been deprived of one another for too long than they would want to think of.

Jisung kept his eyes on Seungmin as he took off his clothes. His face darkening and his ego inflated as Seungmin’s heated gaze roamed across his wounded, bare torso, Seungmin's face heated up.

“Don’t tease me,” Seungmin hissed, glaring at him, but want was prevalent in his eyes.

Jisung chuckled, tickled Seungmin’s chin and landed a chaste kiss on his lips. “I can’t help it, my love. You’re so adorable.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes despite his face burning. “Lie down.”

“Demanding, aren’t you,” Jisung smirked but lied back down on the hammock nonetheless.

He laughed louder, flinching when Seungmin poked his chest with a knife. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry.”

Seungmin exhaled loudly before he announced, “I’m starting.”

Jisung gave him a thumb up and Seungmin wiped his chest with a damp rag, cold from sterilized in alcohol. Seungmin was careful, Jisung felt his heart melted with each gentle caress of his wounds, bleeding in his smile watching Seungmin frown in concentration.

Then to his greater surprise, Seungmin sang; and not merely any song, but a song Younghyun used to sing out loud back in their home.

Tears sprung up in his eyes and his waterfall started, his body rocked with each sob, and Seungmin sang a little louder and got more careful in taking the bullets out of his flesh.

Jisung hadn’t stopped crying when Seungmin put the knife aside; the last bullet had joined its kin on the tray.

Seungmin draped Jisung’s shirt back on him after bandaging his torso, held his hands and rested his forehead on Jisung’s shoulder, being careful so he wouldn’t put the slightest of his weight on Jisung.

In Seungmin’s gentle embrace, wallowed in his own agony, Jisung heard the ocean called for him, and he whipped his head and looked outside the window.

Seungmin’s hands held tighter on Jisung. “What is it?”

Jisung put a finger on his lips and Seungmin stayed silent, then followed Jisung’s line of sight out the window.

And in the vacant room made by their silence, they could hear clearer the sound of the ocean singing for them, the sound of her gentle waves reached their senses.

A tear fell from Jisung’s eyes once more, and he wrapped Seungmin’s hands around him tighter, not heeding Seungmin’s reprimand.

“The ocean,” Jisung said, “she sent you to me.”

He turned to face Seungmin and held his face in his hand. And although confusion was painted clear in his face, Seungmin leaned to the touch and blinked slowly at him. 

He chuckled and kissed Seugmin's nose, and watched in adoration as Seungmin scrunched his nose. 

“I lost my brother and father to the ocean,” he said, leaning further back on the hammock and pulled Seungmin in between his legs, letting him nestled on his chest. “I was devastated. It felt as if the sky was falling and my world had turned upside down. I lost all purposes. But then I met Captain and Changbin-hyung. They asked me to join them in the Molten Rose. I refused, at first, because I didn't want to leave my mother. But when I talked to her, mother said I should go, and that I shouldn't worry about her. She said she knew I would come back to her, she also said that I would bring back love gifted by the ocean.” 

Jisung smiled when Seungmin peered up at him through his bang, and he pushed away Seungmin's hair from his face. “It's you, my love. You're the gift from the ocean for me.”

He kissed Seungmin's forehead, muttering, “I will never let you go.” 

Seungmin turned on top of him and almost made the hammock turn upside down, if not for Jisung caught a hold on the lockers beside them. Fortunately enough, Seungmin had a decency to grin sheepishly when Jisung glared at him. 

But then he kissed Jisung's lips and Jisung melted, and kissed back. 

“If I am a gift for you,” Seungmin murmured, laying his head on Jisung's shoulder after leaving a chaste kiss on his collarbone. “Are you my shelter, Jisung?

“Because, you know,” his voice got quieter. “I left everything behind. Not even clothes I wore when we first met are my own. They are my father's-” 

Jisung wrapped his arms around Seungmin and kissed the top of his head.

“I'll be everything you need. A shelter, a shield, a comforter- everything. And love,” he tilted Seungmin's chin so they looked each other in the eyes. “You are not alone. You have me now, Captain, Changbin-hyung and the crew. We might not have much for now, but as long as we have each other, we are everything we need.” 

Seungmin's eyes shined with unshed tears, but he was smiling, the corners of his eyes lifted. “You're right. Thank you.” 

They shared long slow kisses after that, content with being together. Also as a comfort and reassurance, that no matter what happens when the sun rises in the morning, they will always have each other. 

  
  



End file.
